100 ways to find you
by Maddian-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: Summary: a series of one shots to show how Rhydian finds Maddy and how Maddy comes back in different ways.


100 ways to find you.

Summary: a series of one shots to show how Rhydian finds Maddy and how Maddy comes back in different ways.

Chapter 1 - One moment and reliving that feeling once again

Maddy's POV

It had been weeks since I left Stoneybridge, left Shannon and Tom... Rhydian. I didn't go to the wild pack, to Jana, to Ceri, my parents did but I didn't. Why, you ask? Because I couldn't I missed everyone too much, I missed him too much.

So I stayed as close to Stoneybridge as I could. Going as close I could to the school as I could. I couldn't get too close, because knowing Rhydian he'd always recognise my scent.

Then one day I went closer to Stoneybridge, but I was in the woods, Rhydian was there, I then did Eolas to see where he was. My eyes widened as he came closer, so I ran and ran but I forgot to turn the Eolas off and ran near the pylons, I screamed in pain.

"Ahh!"

Before I knew anything was happening, everything went black.

I suddenly woke up, I was on a bed, I started to sit up by head was banging in pain, I groaned, then rubbed my eyes and saw in front of me, Rhydian, Shan and Tom.

My eyes widened when I saw them and I was at a loss for words.

"Maddy, what are you doing here? You went off to the wild pack with your parents." Shan said, I shook my head,

"I didn't I never went to the wild, I wouldn't be able to go there, I'm not wild," I replied, my voice was croaky.

"There where have you been?" Tom asked, I sighed,

"As close to Stoneybridge as I could get, I started to follow my parents to the wild but I couldn't go with them." I said.

I think they all knew why, but none of them asked why even if they didn't know.

My head was still sore, and I groaned in pain,

"Where am I anyway?" I said not recognising where I was.

"What do you not recognise about it?" Rhydian asked

"Everything," I said, not understanding what he was talking about. He chuckled,

"That's cause you've never been to my house have you?" He asked, I was about to say something, when I realised he was right and I shook my head.

"I missed you, all of you, you know that, don't you?" I asked, looking at all of them for the first time in what felt like forever. They all nodded, then Shan said,

"We better go for now, but we'll see you later," she smiled and hugged me along with Tom, before they left.

After a bit I decided to sit up, I looked into his ocean blue eyes, deeply. I started to get lost in then before he snapped me out of it.

"Mads, you alright?" He asked. I cleared my throat,

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," I lied, trying to cover up the fact that I was staring at him like a lost puppy or in this case cub. He chuckled,

"Sure you were Mads, anyway how are you feeling?" He asked, there was concern in his voice.

"I'm good my head still hurts but I'll live." I said, but I knew that wasn't what he meant. He gave me a look, one I knew too well and, I sighed, "alright, maybe I miss my parents, but I was scared I wouldn't be able to find you or something, I had to be near you, all of you in case something happened."

He took my hand in his and looked at me meaningfully, "I promise you nothing would happen to me, or Shan or Tom, I'll take care of them."

"But I can't go to the wild, I wasn't born wild I'm not you rhydian, neither are my parents!" I exclaimed, "I'm not leaving you again, please don't make me leave you." I sobbed. He hugged me tightly,

"I'm not making you do anything," he whispered, my eyes were red and tears were rolling down my cheek,

"It was bad enough when you left, and I was worried out of my mind everyday I preyed you'd come back, which explains why I said what I said before about you coming back." I admitted, he smiled and stroked my cheek.

"You don't have to go anywhere but you should really tell your parents, where you are." I nodded as he said this,

"Yeah I guess." I said, then looked at him one more time, "I meant it when I said I love you." I whispered,

"I did too." He replied. Before I knew it eyes were locked and we were leaning in, slowly our lips met and it felt like I was reliving the moment we said I love you to each other for the first time again.

And for the first time since I left, within that moment I was happy I was home.

A/N: I hope it wasn't sad, though I kind of thought it was at the end, please R&R


End file.
